More Than Angels Watching
by Shaz1
Summary: Story Complete! Next and final chapter posted! Please RR!
1. Chapter One

More Than Angels Watching

By Sharron Ibbitson

Rating: never really got the hang of these American ratings so we'll go with PG-13

Disclaimer: none of the recognisable characters belong to me, they all belong to Gerry Anderson and Carlton, mean people that they are they won't give me possession of Scott and TB1!

This story refers to the events of 'A Child's Faith' and 'You're Gone', but can be read as a standalone, without difficulty!

Thank you once again for all of the review for faith, whether good or bad I appreciate the time that you all took to tell me your views.

Anyway here it goes, please review again!

More Than Angels Watching

The lone girl sobbed as she sat alone, her boyfriend had just broken up with her, she had loved him deeply. They had broken up a week ago but the pain wasn't lessening any. He had been the only person she had ever loved, and what made it worse was she was sure that they would have ended up getting married, but he had split up with her for no good reason. It had all started when his father had called him away or a meeting a short while ago; he had come back and distanced himself away from her. She got to her feet and switched the radio on, intent on finding something to take her mind off things.

_Everyone says it no big deal_

_Nothing a little more time won't heal_

_Sooner or later the way I feel will change_

_They've never hurt the way I do_

_Cos they've never had to get over you_

_They've never shared my point of view or pain._

_I've either got to leave the past behind,_

_Or find a way to lose my mind_

_I'm ready for a change of any kind,_

_For better or worse I'll take whatever comes first_

She chuckled slightly and shook her head at the irony, so much for taking her mind off things. She switched the radio off and went about making herself a sandwich, she knew she would have to move on and try to forget, just not yet.

The lone young man sat on the beach of his family's Island, away from his younger brothers. He was excited by a new project the family were starting, but his heart was breaking for the love he had left behind. He sighed to himself, he knew that he could never have both things in his life, the timing was just wrong. None of his family had even known of his relationship, so he couldn't even talk to them about what was eating him up inside, he spent every spare moment thinking about herm, her smile, her laugh and her gentle caress, yet he would never see or feel those things again, apart from in his memory. His reverie was interrupted by his father shouting him to join the family at the table. His grandma had suggested a barbeque to christen the new family home; even though he wasn't in the party spirit he plastered a smile on his face, and then went to it between his two closest brothers to eat. A song played quietly in the background and involuntarily caught his attention. 

_There's only so much a man can take,_

_Before his reality starts to break,_

_Especially holding an old heartache like you  _

_Somebody's leaving I don't care who_

_There's not enough room in my mind for two. _

_It's finally come down to me or you_

_I've either got to leave the past behind_

_Or find myself a way to lose my mind_

_I'm ready for a change of any kind,_

_For better or worse I'll take whatever comes first. _

_I'll do anything or go anywhere,_

_Show me somewhere I'll go right there,_

_It's gotten to the point where I don't care, that single curse_

_I'll take whatever comes first. _

 He young man started laughing to himself, it was the first song he had heard and it had to be a song of heartbreak. His brother perched on eth bench next to him shot him a puzzled look, and he realised he had laughed out loud for apparently no reason, not being able to explain, he just shrugged his shoulders and turned back to his steak.

**Three years later**

Scott Tracy sighed as he relaxed by the pool; life was finally back on track for him. The year had been a tough one for the whole family, he had had a terrible accident whilst on a rescue, and it had resulted in months of recovery, his father almost closing down IR and Scott nearly having a breakdown. Now finally the whole family had got back into the swing of things and normality was back on the Island. He rubbed some more lotion into his tanned, toned arms and laid back once more soaking up the sun, one of the advantages of living on a tropical Island.   His peace and quiet was interrupted by a bucket of water being launched over his head from his position stretched out in the sun. He leapt to his feet as the cold water ran down his back, and he turned to see the retreating form of his redhead brother.

"Why you little.." Scott muttered before giving chase. Gordon sprinted into the main house, straight past Virgil.

"If you see Scott, then you haven't seen me" he shouted to his older brother over his shoulder as he ran past. Seconds later Scott made his appearance. Virgil chuckled as his brother ran through the house with just his swim shorts on, and absolutely dripping wet from the waist up. 

"Where is the little punk?" Scott asked Virgil, with a menacing look in his eye; Virgil laughed to himself, but as usual displayed his loyalty to Scott.

"He went that way, come on I'll help you" Virgil responded, putting the newspaper he had been reading down and jogging after his two brothers. Scott caught up with Gordon a mere few minutes later, his longer legs working to his advantage.

"Scott, hi. Now remember don't do anything you might regret" Gordon stammered, trying to reason with his older brother.

"Oh don't you worry I won't." he replied with a gleam in his eye. "Grab him Virg!" he commanded his brother, and Gordon found himself grabbed from behind, he screamed and struggled, but his fight was useless as Scott moved forward and trapped his flailing legs in his strong grip. Together the two older boys carried their brother back outside and threw him none too gently, fully clothes into the pool. Gordon spluttered and caught his breath swimming to the surface to the laughing figures of his older brothers.  

"You gets" he muttered, pushing his dripping hair out of his face. "Virgil, I will get you for that" he told his brother, and Scott and Virgil simply laughed harder, not overly concerned by their brother's threat. Their laughter was soon interrupted by the emergency signal going off all across the Island. The three boys exchanged a glance, Scott reached out his hand to help hoist Gordon out of the pool, and together they walked back into the house.

"What's going on Dad?" Scott asked his father as soon as he made it into the lounge.

"John has just been on the radio, we have a call. A remote part of Australia, there's a fire on a ranch out there. The owner's family are trapped in a barn with twelve horses and no way out. The emergency service can't make it in time before the whole thing will burn down, get on your way Scott, john will give you the rest of the details as soon as you are air borne" his father told him. Scott nodded and made his way across to his chute. He had only been on about ten rescues since IR had been back in action and it still caused butterflies to gather in his stomach, he now felt as though the fear would never completely go. He sighed, he didn't regret convincing his father to put IR back in action, it was the right thing for all of them, he just wished that he could feel like he used to do, still he supposed it was one of those things that would get better with time. He was brought out of his reverie by his father's voice over the radio giving him permission to take off. He acknowledged then pushed the thrusters for launch.

That's for now, it is a deliberately slower start, but all will become clear in the next chapter!!

The song used is 'Whatever Come First' by Sons of the Desert it does not belong to me. 

Please R+R!!!


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Thank you for your reviews already!! Yay for my loyal reviewers!!! Yay for Kerry Macfadden, winning celebrity!!!! Woohoo!!!!!! Anyway I am calm now! I am also knackered, and feeling rather battered and bruised from my Tae Kwon Do training for the night, plus getting in four horses and changing all of their rugs in the dark in half an hour, and all of that was after a full days work, oh to be a student again!!!! Anyway I shall stop moaning, and get on with my story...

Chapter Two

Scott hummed to himself as he flew, Virgil was only a few minutes behind with all of the fire fighting equipment, at least this rescue didn't seem like it would be too tough. In his min Scott began to plan the operation, he always prided himself in thinking of almost every eventuality in the event of a rescue, especially since his accident. 

"Holy shit!" he muttered to himself as he arrived at the burning building, it was obviously spreading fast through all of the hay and straw held in the barn. He shook his head, once a fire took hold on a stable yard, it was nigh on impossible to stop it, but usually best to just leave it to burn itself out. Unfortunately this would not be possible today, as there were people trapped inside the inferno. 

"TB1 to TB2, I have arrived at the danger zone, what's your ETA?" Scott asked his brother across the radio.

"ETA eleven and one half minutes Scott, what's it like down there?" Virgil's calm voice questioned in response.

"Looks hot" Scott replied bluntly, as he landed his craft as close as he safely could. "I am going to take a look around, see if I can find the person that made the call for our help" Scott told his brother, already getting out of his craft.

"Okay well be careful and stay in touch" Virgil replied, the memory of his brother trapped alone in a dark dank mine with just a dying little girl for company, still too fresh in his mind to not cause concern. 

"F A B" Scott replied with a roll o his eyes, knowing all too well his brother's train of thought. As soon as he was clear of TB 1, Scott's eyes began to water from the vicious assault of the smoke. He was immediately assailed upon by an elderly lady grabbing him by the arm.

"Oh thank heaven's you're here" she told him, pulling his forwards. "Quickly this way, they're all trapped in there" she told him pointing towards the burning barn.

"Hey slow down lady!" Scott cautioned her, pulling her back slightly. "I need to know, how many people are trapped in there?" he asked her, needing to get some information from her, before she truly panicked. 

"Seven, my son and daughter in law, the stable boy and my four grandchildren" she told him.

"Okay, how old is the youngest child in there?" he asked her, he needed all the detail he could get, to plan exactly how to attack the situation.

"Twenty-Four" she replied, and if it wasn't for the severity of the situation, Scott would have laughed, this old lady was so alike his own grandmother that it was uncanny. 

"Okay now what's your name?" he asked her gently.

"Julia Evans" she told him.

"Okay Mrs Evans, I need you to move over here, into a safe area. In a few moments my colleague will arrive with the equipment that we need to help your family, as soon as he gets here we will get them out, okay?" he asked her, and she nodded teary eyed. He had long since learnt not to promise that he would get people out alive, as it was not always possible as he had learnt the hard way. He gently guided her back away form the heat and smoke, and just as he had manoeuvred her to safety, Virgil and TB 2 arrived, landing perfectly next to the smaller craft, Virgil jogged out to join his brother. 

"What's the situation Scott?" Virgil asked as he reached his older brother, both boys missing the strange look that the nearby elderly lady was shooting the older brother once she had heard his name. 

"One end of the main barn is on fire, with secondary blazes shooting up around the perimeter of the building There are seven people trapped inside, plus a number of horses" Scott told his brother, not missing the shudder than ran through him at the words. Virgil truly appreciated the beauty of horses and their grace of movement, but he wasn't so keen on meeting them face to face, especially not when they would be frightened and surrounded by fire. Scott on the other hand held no fear of the animals, he had ridden for many years since his Air Force days, and loved the feeling of being in control of such a powerful beast riding across the country side with nothing getting in the way, yet he did understand his brother's fears. It pretty much summed up their individual characters, Virgil the thinker and Scott the doer. 

"Do we know how it got started?" Virgil asked, breaking his brother's train of thought.

"No, no idea, I suppose that will be down to the fire department to investigate once the fire has burnt out" Scott replied. "I think we should use the mole, so that we can go under the flames" Scott told his brother, and Virgil nodded in agreement. "I think we should both go this time, much quicker to get seven people out with the two of us" Scott continued whilst the brothers were setting up their equipment, he was also concerned about how Virgil would react to the horses present. Virgil hesitated, then eventually nodded, he knew that Scott was still; having a few problems with claustrophobia since the incident in the mine, and wasn't sure how his brother might react to being underground in the mole. Still he would have to do it sooner or later.

"Phew sure is hot" Scott muttered to his brother when they began surfacing into the main building of the barn, Virgil was pleased that his brother didn't seem to have any reaction to the enclosed space, it was in fat Virgil's fear that surfaced first when as he opened the main hatch to the mole he came face to face with a rather large bay thoroughbred, who was racing around the debris bucking and rearing. Virgil stepped back involuntarily, however Scott's hand in his back gave him courage, and he took a deep breath before stepping out into the mayhem. The two boys looked around them, but could see no sign of the people they had come to rescue. Scott gently stroked the agitated horse before him and whispered soothing words, Virgil was amazed by how calm the horse became in his brother's presence.

"See he was just afraid is all, probably can't breath too good either huh fella?" Scott muttered to the gelding before him.

"How the hell are you planning on getting the horses out?" Virgil asked, when he caught Scott's eye and realised that he had no intention of leaving the animals behind.

"I'd rather deal with the humans first" Scott replied, still trying to think of an answer to his brother's question himself. "I think we better split up, cover more ground that way. I'll start over here you go over there" Scott commanded pointing as he spoke. Virgil nodded shortly, not completely pleased with the idea, but refraining from arguing. Scott walked firm footedly over the debris, it sure was hot, and especially in the fire retardant suits they wore. He could feel the sweat dipping down his brow, they would have to hurry. He moved his torch from left to right and called out, but got no reaction. It was then that the beam of his torch caught on a doorway, he moved towards it, and gently pushed it open. The light then caught on the faces of six frightened people, kneeling on the floor with cloths over their faces, and a very shocked young girl, of about Scott's age who stared straight back at her rescuers, mouth open in shock.

"Scott?" she whispered, almost afraid that if she spoke any louder she would wake up and he would be gone. He stared at her; she had not changed in the years they had been apart.

"Hello Lucy" he replied sadly to the only girl he had ever loved.

End of chapter Two

Hey I know it's pretty short, but come on I've had a hard day!! Please R+R though, an maybe you will get a very long chapter tomorrow since Celebrity has finished!!!!!!


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Thank you for all of the reviews I have received, I will respond to them individually in the next chapter!!!

I just have to say that my geography sucks, and I have never been to Australia, but it is one of the places I would most like to visit, especially for the horse riding, so please forgive any errors in anything Australian.

Chapter Three

"Scott what on earth is going on?" the pretty young lady asked the man before her, almost forgetting that she was currently standing in a burning building. 

"I know you have a lot of questions, but right now I need to get you guys out of here" he told her, not looking her in the eye, afraid of what he might see if he did. He knew that I he hung around too long, he would just grab her and hold her in his arms, and never want to let go, and he couldn't take that risk at the moment. She nodded uncertainly, not wanting to leave Scott's side for fear he would disappear never to be seen again, when he had her agreement Scott continued. "To protect our secrecy I need to pretend that you don't know me. I don't think your parents have recognised me, so they shouldn't be a problem, but it is very important" he asked of her softly.

"Well it won't be too difficult, to be honest I'm not so sure I do know you anymore, perhaps I never did" she replied after a moment, Scott closed his eyes against the pain in his heart; he knew he had hurt her and they needed to talk things through, but of all the rotten timing. He took a deep breath, and then handed out the spare oxygen masks he was carrying, to prepare the group for the smoke on the other side of the door. When everyone was ready he began to lead them through, radioing Virgil on the way to let him know to meet them at the mole, the whole process had only taken a matter of minutes, yet it felt to Scott as though hours had passed. Soon enough the group were at the mole and the two brothers silently got everyone settled inside.

"Now what about the horses?" Scott asked Virgil; almost rhetorically as he was pretty sure his brother had no more idea of what to do to get them to safety than he did himself. 

"Scott leave them please?" a small voice asked from behind them, and both boys whipped around in surprise. "I could never forgive myself if one of you got hurt saving my horses" Lucy told them both, yet she was looking straight at Scott. She loved her horses enormously, but she loved him more, and there was no way in the world that she was going to trade their lives for Scott's, especially no when she had only just found him again.

"No, its okay, there is a way" Scott responded cryptically but refused to elaborate. "Come on Virg, let's get these people out of here" he told his brother, which effectively ended their conversation. It didn't take long for the powerful machine to make it safely out back into the open, and as soon as they surfaced and opened up the hatchway Mrs Evan was there to help the two boys get her family to safety. Lucy immediately stood next to her former love.

"Scott please don't go back in, not when I have just found you again" she pleaded with him in a low tone. 

"Don't worry Luce, it'll be just fine, I just have to try" Scott told her, then gestured to Virgil that they were to go back in. the younger man shot a puzzled glance trying to figure out exactly what was going on between Scott and the pretty young woman, he decided not to ask for the moment, so instead he took his place beside his brother, and the two went back into the blaze to rescue the horses. 

"That's him isn't it?" the elderly lady asked her granddaughter, who thankfully had emerged form the blaze unharmed. Lucy nodded in response, not trusting herself to speak. "Looks like you know why he left now, seems like a good enough reason to me" she said softly

"Yes I suppose it is, if that is the reason" Lucy replied, eyes fixed firmly on the retreating mole. 

"You still love him don't you? The wise older lady asked, seeing the look in the younger woman's eyes, but it was more statement than question, since she already knew the answer. 

"Of course I do! I mean didn't you see him? Who bloody wouldn't?" Lucy replied with a grin.

"Yes he is very handsome, and brave too" Julia Evans responded with a gleam in her eyes, but her granddaughter was miles away, lost in thoughts of long ago.

_Flashback_

_"Scott come on! You can't ride him, you'll kill yourself" Lucy Evans told her boyfriend as he began mounting the two year old thoroughbred. _

_"Don't be silly, I can handle him" Scott responded grinning cockily. Lucy snorted._

_"Fine, but don't come moaning to me when you land on your arse" she told him, in a blunt way that only an Aussie can. They were staying at her parents' ranch in __Western Australia__, whilst Scott had some leave from the Air Force. She was pleasantly surprised when Scott had been more than willing to go horse back riding with her, but shocked at his choice of mount, she wasn't even sure if he could ride let alone control the wild beast he had selected. They were only staying for a week, but they were having a fabulous time, both enjoying the break from the busy Air Force base. _

_"Come on slow coach" Scott teased her, as he turned his horse 180 degrees and took off at a controlled canter, down the beaten path, Lucy shook her head, her boyfriend was just so calm and collected, nothing fazed him. Sometimes she wished he would just screw up, just to seem less perfect, but her thoughts never went that way for long because the truth was she loved him deeply. She loved very part of him, and every little trait he possessed. When they had first met he had been very lonely, and depressed, away from home for the first time alone, trying to follow his father's rather large footsteps. She had met him, the two had got talking and the rest was history._

_"Wait up Scott" she hollered after him, as he disappeared into the distance. She turned her palomino around and set off at a gallop to catch him up. She found him half a mile away allowing his ride to eat some grass. "I hope you're going to be the one to clean that bit when we get back" she told him sternly, but his grin didn't falter. _

_"Come on Lucy chill out, take a look around you, look how beautiful it is" he told her, and when she looked at him, she saw pure joy, his face so much younger when he was relaxed, and it was a long time since she had seen him this relaxed. Unable to deny him his joy she chuckled, and grinned back at him._

_"You're right it is beautiful" she told him._

_"Not as beautiful as you" he responded, looking straight into her eyes, and she blushed with pleasure at his words. The two just looked at each other for a moment, before turning and going for a steady trot across the open country. They rode for hours, before stopping and dismounting. Scott heaved off the rucksack that until that point had gone unnoticed by Lucy. He tethered his horse to a nearby tree, where there was plenty of grazing, then silently pulled a blanket out of his bag and laid it down on the floor. He tapped a space beside him, and Lucy took it as her cue to sit down, so she did. He then pulled out a container of strawberries, a bottle of champagne and two glasses. Lucy giggled at his romantic side that she had seen so little of until that point. _

_"Scott this is wonderful" she told him, touched by his thoughtful gesture._

_"I don't spoil you often enough" he told her, pulling her gently into his embrace and tenderly kissing her. She shifted position, enjoying just being held by him; they kissed and cuddled for some time before making love out in the open. When they had finished they lay in each others arms, just enjoying their time together, no words were spoken, but none needed to be. Eventually when the air began to feel crisp as the night air drew in the two lovers got to their feet and mounted their horses; they rode home under the stars,_

_End flashback_

"I've never had more fun in my life, as I did during those two years with Scott. I had never felt so loved and cared for in all of my life. When he left he took a piece of me with him, and left a piece of himself behind with me." Lucy told her grandmother, and Julia nodded. She had known of her granddaughter's relationship with the Air Force officer, the whole family had, it was just that she had never had a chance to meet him. She knew that he was well thought of by the family by the affectionate tone Lucy's father always spoke about him in. She had, however, seen how hurt her granddaughter had been when he had left. She sighed to herself; she just hoped that the two of them managed to reignite what they had once had. Even by the few moments that she had observed them together, she could tell that they naturally gelled together.

"God I wish he hadn't gone back in there" Lucy told her grandmother with fear in her eyes. 

Meanwhile the two Tracys had managed to get back inside the barn. Scott was just relaying his plan to Virgil. 

"Right s you go back out, and get in TB2, I need you to use the grab to lift the pod up and drop it through that large gap in the roof. I will load as many of the horses into the pod as I can, then you lift the pod away just drop it down outside, then come back for me" Scott told his brother.

"But Scott, will it take the weight?" Virgil asked in concern. 

"It'll have to, no other choice" Scott replied, leaving no room for argument. Virgil sighed deeply, still extremely concerned, but having no choice other than to do what his brother said he backtracked in the mole, leaving his brother alone in the burning building. Lucy's breath hitched when she saw the mole surface, but her hopes were dashed as she only saw Virgil get out and even more puzzled when she saw him sprint across to the huge green carrier plane. Virgil ran as if his life depended on it and quickly launched TB2; he lowered the grabs and picked up the empty pod, then shakily flew in the direction of the barn, the grabs already struggling with the weight of the empty pod. As soon as he was over the gap he gently lowered the pod, and waited for Scott to let him know when he was clear for take off. 

Scott meanwhile struggled to round up all of the frightened animals. By the time he did up the hatch with the last one in he was exhausted and his warning light was flashing on his oxygen supply, the whole process had taken much longer than it should have, but it looked like they were going to make it. He signalled to Virgil to take off, which he immediately did, and Scott did not like the creaking coming form eth craft as it struggled with the sheer weight it carried. Luckily Virgil managed to hold it long enough to get it clear, as soon as it was safely down, Virgil double backed to collect his brother. He hovered above the gap again, but this time lowered down a harness to a relieve Scott below. As soon as he was pulled clear into TB2, Scott wrenched off his now useless oxygen mask, and leant back to just breath the fresh air. 

"Thanks Virgil" he told his brother gratefully as he made his way towards the cockpit. Virgil was concerned to see how worn out his brother looked.

"Hey you okay?" he asked, and Scott nodded.

"Yeah just tired" he replied, he was far more honest about his health since his recent scare than he had been before, which was a relief to Virgil. 

"Did you get them all?" Virgil asked after a moment.

"Every last one" Scott replied pleased. "I think we should collect the pod so that we can release them into that field" Scott told his brother, concerned about the lack of room the animals would have, still it was better than being in a burning building, but he knew they would be terrified, so the sooner they could run free the better. Virgil simply nodded, and collected the pod, he landed gently in the nearby paddock, and Scott clambered out to open the hatch and allow the animals to run. They all stampeded out of the small space at once, nearly knocking Scott over in the process, still he couldn't really blame the,. He finally allowed himself to relax, and breathe a huge sigh of relief, another rescue successfully completed. 

Less than an hour later the two brother's were packed away, and ready for the off. Scott looked across to where he saw Lucy tenderly stroking one of the horse's ears, and speaking softly to sooth the traumatised animal, he turned to his brother.

"Virgil you get going, I'll catch you up in a bit" he told him, and not waiting for an answer, he walked off towards the young woman. Virgil looked up in surprise, it was most unlike Scott to leave after him, and he would have to have words with him back at base. 

Scott was intercepted halfway by a rather large man.

"Hello son, long time no see" the bear of a man greeted Scott, and he couldn't help but break out into a huge grin.

"Mr Evans pleased to see you again" Scott replied politely and was shocked when the older man pulled him into a tight bear hug. He had always been made to feel so welcome within Lucy's family that it felt good to know that the man was so pleased to see him.

"Scott I have told you a million time sit is dad or Harry, not sir or Mr Evans" he told him playfully, reliving a conversation they had had many times in the past. "Scott, I knew you would have a good reason for what you did, I am proud of you" he told him, and his words brought a tear to Scot's eyes, he had always been slightly afraid of what hey would all have thought of his actions, so he was extremely relieved to know that they didn't think ill of him.

"Thank you Harry. Please don't mention this to anybody though it is very important that our identities remain a secret at all times" Scott told him, and the older man nodded wisely.

"Of course Scot, no fear from me. Now you go and apologise to the young girl over there, I think you owe her that much" his one time surrogate father told him gently pushing him towards the waiting lady. Scott nodded before walking across to the lady that had so fully captured his heart, and in his mind rehearsed what he was going to say.

End of Chapter Three

See that was longer!!!!! Please R+R?!


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Here we go peeps another chapter. Firstly to respond to your reviews.

Mrsgordontracy- Yay for the loyal reviewer! Thank you for reviewing again, keep it up! Glad you seem to be enjoying this, its going to be another long one I am afraid! Lost of twists and turns to come!

felecia49w- Hope this is quick enough for you! Please keep up the R+R!

Cap'n Phoenix- Thank you for vowing your allegiance to review from start to finish, as my loyal reviewer! Hope this lives up to expectations!

Mcj- Glad to see it meets with the approval of the Aussies!! Please keep reading! Hop you enjoy.

Jules47- Yay for another loyal reviewer! Glad to see you are enjoying it, please keep letting me know what you think.

Yveybevy- I agree with ya about Johnny Rotten, he seemed like such a laugh and acted like himself throughout! Still Kerry rocks too! Glad to see you are enjoying my story, please keep reading and let me know if ya like it or not!.

Thank again to everyone that reviews, it is always good to hear from you. Please keep sharing your opinions!!

Chapter Four

Scott nervously walked across until he was stood directly behind the young woman; before he could speak she pipped him to the post. 

"You know, I always wondered what I had done to make you leave. I thought maybe you didn't love me anymore, that I had done something wrong. I have spent the last three years not knowing why. Why didn't you tell me?" she asked him, her voice soft and calm throughout, but trembling when she came to her question. Scott closed his eyes, he knew he had hurt her, but it had almost killed him walking away from her, and his explanation wouldn't help either of them, although he knew that he owed her the truth. 

"This is why" he responded quietly gesturing to his uniform. "My Dad asked me and my brothers to leave behind everything and join him in this" he told her. 

"Your Dad, made you give me up?" she asked him incredulously, and she got her answer when Scott averted his gaze to the ground. "He never knew about me did he?" she asked him sadly.

"No I didn't tell him" Scott finally muttered in response, still refusing to meet her eyes.

"I thought you loved me, I thought I meant something to you, yet you just discarded me for some stupid pipedream of your father's" she spat out at him angrily. Scott had no defense.

"Look leave Dad out of this please. I think we need to calm down and then talk things through. Please Lucy I never wanted to hurt you" he told her; desperate to hold her and kiss her, but not sure those actions would be appreciated. "Please can we meet later?" he asked, knowing that his father would kill him if he knew, but just once he was putting his own happiness in front of IR. 

"Scott, my grandmother's barn has just been burnt to a crisp, I can hardly go swanning off for a little romantic chat with you and leave her to it can I?" she asked him sarcastically. Scott cursed his own stupidity he hadn't even thought.

"I'm sorry I didn't think" he told her, meeting her eyes for the first time.

"Yeah well you seem to be doing a lot of that" she replied, and Scott winced, she really was mad. 

"How about I go home, and get cleaned up, and then I fly back and help you with some of the clearing up?" he asked her, and was immensely relived when she accepted his offer. He leaned in and planted tender kiss on her cheek, the silently turned around and was in his bird and up in the air before she knew it. When he had gone, Lucy raised her hand to her cheek where he had kissed her, and sighed dreamily, just one kiss that was all it had taken, and she was hooked again. 

Scott's mind was racing as he flew back home, what on earth was he going to tell his father, about having to fly off somewhere? He nervously tapped his feet, there was no way on earth that he wasn't going to go, just seeing her had brought back all of the old feelings and emotions He knew that if he let her go again, he would never see her again, and that was more than he could take. So his father would either have to like it or lump it.

Virgil sighed for what felt like the hundredth time during his flight home, his brother still hadn't caught him up and he was nearly home. He dare not use the radio to find out where his brother was in case Jeff heard it. He knew there would be nothing but questions if he got home before TB1, as the reconnaissance craft was the much faster bird. He sighed again, and then breathed a huge sigh of relief when he heard Scott's voice over the radio. 

"TB1 to base, I am approaching the Island" Scott spoke, and Virgil's concern grew, his brother sounded worried, and that was not like the older man. Scott had flown flat out to manage to catch up with Virgil, and he was exhausted from the rescue and then the stress on top wasn't doing him any good either.  

Lucy wandered around the burnt shell of the barn, it was going to take a lot of cleaning up and work to get it to the standard it had been before, still at east Scott was coming back to help. She smiled at the thought, even though she was mad as hell at him, she still loved him, she always had. He brought out things in her that n one else had eve seen, nor would they. He treated her like a princess, and didn't even realize it because to Scott Tracy that was the way that you treat the lady you love. She was sure that Scott did love, she saw the look in his eye when he looked at her, yes he still loved her, she just had to make sure he knew that. She giggled at the thought he made her feel like a schoolgirl again, but she was going to make sure he paid for hurting her so badly, oh yes he would make it up to her that was for sure. 

"Well you look happier" her Grandma commented from behind her. 

"Yes I am. I think things might work out" she replied, "Just don't mention that to Scott" she told her Grandma with a wink.

"Oh marvelous! So when can we expect to see him?" 

"He is coming back tonight, he wants to help with the clean up" Lucy replied.

"Oh so you are giving him another chance?" Julia asked hopefully.

"Yes I must be mad, but I am going to" Lucy replied, still smiling. 

"No dear, you're not mad, you're just in love" Julia continued, and Lucy's grin grew even wider. "Come on now, let's go and make some tea ready for when your brave young man gets back" Julia ordered her granddaughter, pulling her away from the ashes towards the house. Lucy followed obediently and the two were soon stood side by side in the kitchen humming along to the radio and they prepared sandwiches and soup. Lucy stopped as she actually listened to the words

_How can I think I'm standing strong,_

_Yet feel the air beneath my feet_

_How can happiness feel so wrong?_

_How can misery feel so sweet?_

_How can you let watch you sleep_

_Then break my dreams the way you do_

_How can I have got in so deep?_

_Why did I fall in love with you?_

_This is the closest thing I have been_

_Feeling twenty two acting seventeen_

_This is the nearest thing to crazy I have ever known_

_I was never crazy on my own_

_And now I know that there's a link between the two_

_Being close to craziness and being close to you. _

Lucy chuckled as she heard the words. Julia caught on, and laughed as well.

"I told you , you're not crazy, just in love" Julia told the younger woman as she realized what Lucy was laughing at.

"Sometimes they are the same thing" Lucy replied with a glint in her eyes, then turned back to butter the bread. 

As soon as they got back to base and had given their reports to Jeff, Scott disappeared into his room desperate to avoid his brother's questions, that he knew for sure would flow as soon as he saw him. He quickly packed a change of clothes into a bag, intent on heading straight off to see his love. He unconsciously mirrored the womans actions by switching the radio on as he worked.

_How can you let me fall apart_

_Then break my fall with loving lies_

_Hits so easy to break a heart_

_It's so easy to close your eyes. _

_How can you treat me like a child?_

_Yet like a child I yearn for you_

_How can anyone feel so warm?_

_How can anyone feel so blue? _

_This is the closest thing I have been_

_Feeling twenty two acting seventeen_

_This is the nearest thing to crazy I have ever known_

_I was never crazy on my own_

_And now I know that there's a link between the two_

_Being close to craziness and being close to you. _

He chuckled, he suddenly felt slightly better, their relationship had always been a little bit crazy, in the two years they were together Lucy hadn't even met any of his family, he could understand why that had hurt her, and yet she still loved him, he could see it written all over her face when she had looked into his soul with her gaze. He couldn't believe he had found her again after so long apart, and yet their feelings hadn't changed. He slung his bag over his shoulder, took a deep breath and went to face the music.

"You what?" Jeff asked incredulously.

"I said I am going away for the night, but I'll be back tomorrow. I am going to see an old friend" Scott told his father vaguely.

"Just like that? What if a rescue call comes in?" Jeff asked, trying not to lose his temper. 

"Then you can contact me, I am not going far. I can be back within 40 minutes in the jet" Scott replied, desperate for his father to just let him go.

"And you have to go now?" 

"Yes sir, if I don't go now I might never get the chance again" Scott replied honestly. Jeff sighed.

"Well okay I suppose, but a bit more notice wouldn't hurt next time" he told his son sternly, and Scott tried not to look too relived as he grinned in gratitude at his father and headed straight to the jet. He was nervous as hell as he flew back, but it was good kind of nervous, and he was looking forward to seeing Lucy again, in easier circumstances. 

Scott landed down at the large horse station, and took a deep breath to steel his nerves. He climbed out of the jet and made his way to the house where he knocked on the door. 

"Hello Scott" Lucy greeted, placidly. The sight of her took Scott's breath away, she had hardly changed in they ears they had been apart, her figure still toned and curved from years of riding, her skin nicely tanned and glowing with health and her deep hazel eyes shining with affection for him, even if it was involuntary. "Come in, Gran has made tea" she told him, and he chuckled, she was sounding more and more like Ruth Tracy every time he learnt something about her. The two one time lovers sat and ate in a near silence, when they finished Scott cleaned up the plates then the two made their way across to the barn.

"Do you mind if we talk before we start?" Scott asked her, needing to get his thoughts into words. 

"Okay" she agreed.

"Right here goes nothing! Firstly I am sorry I wasn't more honest about things three years ago. I wanted to tell you about this, but dad was adamant that we kept it top secret and didn't tell anybody outside of the family. I was going to ask you to be a part of the family but I was so terrified you would reject me, and I didn't want to be the cause of you leaving everything behind to be a part of IR. I loved you dearly, it nearly killed me to walk away from us, but I honestly thought it was for the best. I have thought about you every day since we parted, and I have never stopped loving you" Scott told her, and she was shocked by his words, whilst she didn't doubt his sincerity for a second he was never usually this open, and it caught her off guard slightly. She was shocked by the open expression on his face, she could read every emotion. The fear, the pain and most of all the love he felt for her.

"Oh Scott" she whispered as she pulled him into her embrace, and the two were reunited. They sat here for ages just holding each other, and it was getting dark.

"Come on I suppose we better get this started before we lose the light altogether" Scott told her. She sighed not really wanting to let go, but got to her feet to help him anyway. 

"Man it's hot in here" she groaned half an hour and a lot of hard graft later. Sure is Scott replied, and gave in by pulling his t-shirt over his head, revealing smooth tanned flesh, well toned to show well developed muscles. Scott grinned when he noticed her starring, and she flushed red in embarrassment, but still had difficulty averting her gaze, as her long standing attraction to him, made itself know. They continued clearing the debris for some time, until Lucy was absolutely exhausted from the exertion, and Scott was dead on his feet.

"Come on I think we had better call it a day" Lucy told him, handing him his discarded T-Shirt, as she did so she moved closer, and noticed a number of scars across his otherwise smooth chest, she traced the lines with her finger, and shot him an enquiring glance. She saw a flicker of something in his eyes, which looked like pain and fear, and he made no attempt to answer her unspoken question he just led her back towards the house.

"Are you staying?" she asked him, and he looked uncertain. 

"I'll sleep in the bird, and hang around tomorrow to help you" he told her, not wanting to ruin their reunited relationship by rushing things. She nodded almost regretfully, trust Scott Tracy to be a gentleman she thought to herself as she kissed him good night and headed back inside the house. Scott shook his head, instantly regretting his decision, although knowing it was the right thing to do he walked slowly across to his jet, stretched his aching muscles and settled down for the night filled with dreams of his love

End Chapter Four

The song used is the property of Katie Melua not me!!!

Please R+R!!


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Thank you all again for your reviews, please keep them coming!!! Oh and be warned lots more descriptions of Scott's muscles and a few kissy moments!

Chapter Five

Scott slept fitfully that night, his mind not able to fully shut down. His life was always so crazy, for everything good that happened something bad had to follow hand in hand. In this case something good was obviously Lucy, and the bad was the way his father was bound to react. Then again he didn't really to tell his father yet, Lucy could clearly be trusted not to say anything about IR's true identity, so he could delay telling Jeff until they knew where they were heading, just where that was he didn't know. He sighed to himself, giving in on the idea of sleep, Lucy wouldn't like him not telling his father, but he didn't really see what other choice he had.  He sometimes wished he led a normal life, so that he could bring Lucy back to meet the family, introduce her to all of the family, invite her round for Sunday lunch, but he knew it could never be like that. He got to his feet slowly, his previously badly damaged leg protesting and making all of his hard work from the previous day clearly felt. His shifted his weight onto it, and a sharp searing pain shot through it, taking his breath a way, he had to bite his tongue to refrain from screaming out loud. He swore under his breath.

"That's no way to talk in front of a lady" a voice said from behind him, and eh looked up shocked, Lucy's concerned gaze stared back at him. "What's going on Scott?" she asked him moving closer. 

"Nothing, I'm fine" Scott told her, but his voice was tight with pain.

"That's ridiculous and we both know it, now sit back down" she told him forcefully, and practically pushed him to the ground. When he was sat on the floor she knelt besides him, and gently rolled up his trouser leg to get a better look at his injury. She was shocked to see his knee swelling and a multitude of scars running up and down the length of his leg. "Bloody hell Scott! What have you been up to? Have you been to war or something?" she asked him, her questions laced with concern. He shook his head.

"No, no Lucy honestly its fine, it's nothing" he told her getting unsteadily to his feet.

"It doesn't loo like nothing" she persisted, worried as to what he was hiding from her. 

"Please Lucy, just leave it for now. I'm not ready it's too soon" Scott begged her, and she saw the pain and hurt in his eyes, so she relented.

"Okay Scotty boy, but we are going to have this conversation alter" she told him, and somehow he knew she meant it.

Back on the Island, Virgil nervously paced, he couldn't believe his brother had left without a word, especially when he knew that Virgil had been waiting to speak with him. He couldn't' help but feel a little bit hurt, lately the two brothers had been sharing everything, and yet now when something obviously important to the older man came up, he ran. Somehow Virgil knew that Scott had gone back to the scene of the fire, and he knew it had something to do with that young woman, but what he didn't know, still there was only one way to find out.

Lucy and Scott sat at the kitchen table in the main house, Julia Evans was serving them a fried breakfast, and just by looking at it Scott could feel his arteries clogging up. Lucy chuckled at eh look on his face.

"I wouldn't knock it, Gran is very protective of her cooking" Lucy whispered, and Scott nodded in response then proceeded to clear his plate. As soon as they had finished they made their way back towards the barn to continue their cleanup, Lucy watched Scott like a hawk.

"Lucy you can stop watching now. I told you I'm fine, I've walked it off now" he told her, when her continuous concerned glances finally became more than he could bear. She grinned at him, sheepish at being caught.

"Sorry, I just worry is all" she replied gently, and he nodded.

"I know you do, and I am very glad that you do" he told her.

"It's only because I love you" she whispered into his ear, and he pulled away, touched and shocked by her words. He hadn't expected to hear her say them so soon. His heart filled with joy his face took on a grin that lit up his eyes.

"Oh Lucy, I love you so much, I have missed you" he told her, pulling her towards her and kissing her deeply, not wanting to stop for fear of losing her touch. She placed her hands gently on his strong biceps and held him, they stood like that for some time, just staring into each other's eyes, millions of questions to ask of each other, but forever to do so. 

"Please don't ever let me go" Lucy asked Scott in a whisper.

"I was a fool o do it the first time, I am not going to make the same mistake again" he told her placing a soft kiss on his forehead. 

"Dad, I am just going on the grocery run" Virgil told his father, hating himself for lying to Jeff, but not really having any choice. 

"But Virgil, the shopping isn't due for another two weeks yet" Jeff told his son puzzled.

"I know Dad, but we are running really low on beer and potato chips so I thought I might so and get a few bits in" he replied, crossing his fingers that his father would just accept his explanation.

"Okay son, but don't be too long, with Scott gone we are a bit short handed today" the older man replied, Virgil breathed a sigh of relief and headed to the second Tracy jet before his father could change his mind. 

Lucy and Scott continued with their work until the early afternoon, but didn't get much done as they had to keep stopping for hugs and kisses, unable to keep their hands off each other. Even their exchange of glances spoke volumes of the love they felt for each other. They were finally getting down the serious business of making out over the ashes, when they were interrupted by the sound of a low flying aircraft.

"Are you expecting company?" Scott asked, and she shook her head in response, Scott headed outside to get a better look, pulling his shirt back on as he went. He groaned when he recognised the markings on the jet. 

"What is it?" Lucy asked, concerned by his reaction. "Is it trouble?" she asked him.

"Could be, it's my brother" he told her, and her face lit up in surprise.

"You mean I finally get to meet a member of your family?" she asked him quite pleased by the idea. 

"Um yeah, I guess so, do you mind giving me a minute to explain first though?" he asked her, not really wanting to explain, that she had already met her brother, she just didn't know it at the time. She nodded in agreement, and he trotted over to meet Virgil as he clambered out of the plane.

"Scott what the hell is going on?" he demanded, cutting straight to the chase.

"Virgil I think you had better make yourself comfortable because this might take a few minutes to explain" Scott told his younger brother. Virgil shot him a puzzled glance but did as he was bid. 

Nearly two hours later Scott had explained the whole situation to his brother, and Virgil remained silent taking in all of the information.

"So that's why you were so unhappy for the first six months of IR?" Virgil asked as he realised the true source of his brother's depression. "Why didn't you say anything"? Virgil asked, and Scott shrugged.

"I didn't want to spoil things for every one else I guess" he eventually replied, Virgil nodded he had expected that to be the answer, it was typical of Scott to continually put everyone else before himself. 

"So do I get to meet her then?" Virgil asked, even though he had already met her briefly it wasn't official, and he knew she had to be pretty special to capture his brother's heart so thoroughly. 

"Yes come on, follow me" Scott told his brother, and the two walked off to find the object of their discussion.

"Lucy? This is my brother Virgil" he told her, and the two shook hands.

"Ah, my fellow rescuer huh?" she asked him with a smile, and Virgil could already see why his brother was attracted to her. He returned the grin before replying.

"No just his brother" he replied after a moment, keen that she would think of it as her boyfriend's brother, rather than just an IR colleague. The three chatted for a little while before Vigril cleared his thought.

"Well I hate to be the one to break up the party, but I told Dad I was just popping out for some beer" he told his brother, and Scott snorted.

"Couldn't you think of a better excuse than that?" he asked.

"Well sorry, but I was all out of excuses after the last time" Virgil retorted almost angrily.

"Ah man that was low" Scott replied, stung by the remark, he didn't really wish to be reminded about what his brothers had had to stop him from doing only a few months before. Lucy looked puzzled at the exchange, but decided to just store the information for later use. 

"I'm sorry that was below the belt. I just mean I had better be off. and you better be  making tracks to in case any work comes in" Virgil told his brother sincerely, he had promised himself that he would never use recent events against his brother, after all he wasn't really thinking straight at he time, yet here he was using it against him for no good reason. Scott nodded.

"Yeah you're right Virg, I had better get going" he replied turning to Lucy. "I'm sorry hun, but I had better go, in case dad needs me" he told her and she was amazed when she felt tears gather in her eyes at the thought of him going.

"Will I see you again?" she asked him.

"Just try and stop me" he told her and he meant it. 

"Okay then, well it had better be soon. You take care of yourself, and don't forget you owe me that chat" she replied, letting him go now, before her urge to tie him down and never let him out of her sight again became too much for her. 

"You got it" he agreed pulling her once more into an embrace. He tilted her head up and touched his lips gently to hers, she circled her arms around his slim muscular waist and returned the gesture, Virgil had the decency to look away as they said their goodbyes, neither one of them wanting their time together to come to a close. Eventually Scott released his hold and stepped away. He looked straight into her eyes and caressed her face lightly.

"I love you, and don't you forget it" he whispered to her, and then blew her one final kiss before turning around and walking side by side with Virgil back to the jets. 

"Do you really love her?" Virgil asked him.

"Of course I do, look at her who wouldn't?" he asked her, unconsciously repeating her descriptions of him earlier. Virgil chuckled.

"Man you've got it bad, but what on earth are you going to tell Dad?" the younger man asked as they strolled to begin their journey home.

"I have no idea, but I'll think of something" Scott replied

"Well you have the whole of a forty minute flight home to think of it" Virgil replied enjoying teasing his brother. Scott shot him a killer look, but his heart was so happy and full of love that he couldn't even pretend to be mad at his brother, so he just chuckled and shook his head instead. The two brothers said their see you laters then took off in their different ways. Virgil spent the flight trying to think of an explanation for going out to fetch beer and chips and returning empty handed, and Scott an explanation of exactly where he had been for the last two days and why he had left in such a hurry. Neither boy was having much success.

End Chapter Five!

Please R+R


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

Sorry for keeping you waiting over the weekend! Thank you very much for all of your reviews, please keep them coming!

Chapter Six

Scott prayed the whole way home that his father would have decided to get an early night, his prayers went unanswered as he found his dad sitting in the lounge awaiting his return.

"Hello son, did you have a good time?" the older man asked, and Scott flushed bright red.

"Yes father, it was very good thank you" he replied. Jeff patted his arm gently, please that his son had had a good time with his old pals; it was good to see him going out even if it had been on short notice.

"Good, now why don't you grab a beer and tell me all about it?" Jeff asked, eager to hear what his son had been up to. Scott averted his eyes.

"Actually dad, I'm pretty tired, I think I'll just get and early night if you don't mind" Scott responded. He found it impossible to meet his father's gaze, he couldn't bring himself to tell more lies, and he knew he would be forced to if his father asked him about what he had been up to. It was better to say nothing at all than to lie outright. Scott tried to ignore the disappointed look on his fathers face, but found it increasingly difficult, luckily his father came through for him just as he was about to break.

"Okay son, you go and rest up, and we can talk tomorrow" Jeff eventually responded, and Scott tried to hold back his sigh of relief. He nodded gratefully then hurried down to his room, as if afraid his father would change his mind. As soon as he got to his room he shut the door tight and stripped off his sweaty clothes. He stood in front of his mirror and took in his own reflection. Scott had never really considered himself good looking, but he knew that quite a few ladies disagreed with his opinion. He fingered at the scars that run down his chest from his numerous surgeries earlier in the year. The flesh still tender and pink beneath his touch, he sighed to himself and pulled on a fresh t-shirt. He then turned his attention to his knee. It was very colourful by now, bruises coming up all over the weakened joint, he knew he should have rested it after it became painful, but he didn't want to cut short his time in Lucy's company so had persevered, a decision he knew he would regret for the next couple of days. Yet another thing to try to hide from his father. He sighed yet again, then pulled on fresh boxer shorts and limped into his bathroom to soak a flannel in cold water, and then he went and stretched out on his bed strapping the soaking cloth around his damaged leg and rested his arm across his forehead and closed his eyes. 

Virgil landed nearly an hour after Scott; he had decided that he had better pick up some supplies, as life really wouldn't be worth living if he walked in empty handed after the excuse he had supplied his father with. He walked in and found the whole house quiet, as everyone had already gone to bed. He rolled his eyes typical if he hadn't bothered stopping to get the stuff knowing his luck everyone would have remained up waiting for him. He placed the supplies away tidily in the kitchen and went in search of his only older brother. He knocked lightly on his bedroom door, and when he received no reply he quietly went in. He found his brother sound asleep with one arm draped over his face, and his knee rested propped up on two pillows. Virgil moved closer concerned that his brother was hiding an injury again. He carefully lifted away the now only damp cloth and took in all the bruising down his brother's leg. He shook his head almost annoyed, his brother knew that he had been warned against doing too much too soon, and he had obviously reached that point. The lack of coolness against his leg awoke the subject of his attention.

"Virg?" the sleepy voice asked in puzzlement.

"Yeah Scott it's just me. I knew you'd hurt yourself why didn't you tell me?" Virgil asked hissing, so as to not wake up anyone else.

"It's nothing I just over did it that's all" Scott replied, honestly, Virgil didn't fully accept his brother's answer but let it slide for the moment.

"What did you tell Dad?" he asked, keen to find out what his father did and didn't know, so that he wouldn't put his foot in it.

"Um nothing, I just said I was tired and wanted to go to bed, which was true" Scott replied.

"But you are going to tell him aren't you?" Virgil asked forcefully.

"Does he really need to know yet, I mean nothing is definite I might never even get it together with her again" Scott tried to reason.

"Yes Scott, you need to tell father everything, because if you don't I will" Virgil argued back.

"Tell me what?" the voice of Jefferson Tracy asked from behind, as the two boys looked up in shocked horror.

End chapter Six

Yes that is it end of chapter six, sorry that it isn't to the lengths I usually write, but I am a bit snowed under at the minute, I will try to post a nice long chapter for you tomorrow!! Please R+R!!!


	7. Chaper Seven

Chapter Seven

Thank you all for your reviews, and please keep them coming, I am sorry that there are now longer intervals between updates, but I am training at Tae Kwon Do three times a week, plus house hunting, but I will try my best to post at least every other day!

Chapter Seven

"Um nothing important dad" Scot stammered in response, and Virgil shot him a sharp look. Jeff looked between the two boys, puzzled about what they were up to.

"Is it your leg son, is it hurting?" Jeff asked noticing his son's pallor and the compress wrapped around his knee.

"No dad, honestly I'm fine, just tired" Scott responded, and it was true, he felt much older than his twenty odd years at that moment, every bone in his body ached and his father hovering wasn't going to help matter. Jeff nodded, not totally believing his son but willing to let it slide.

"Okay then I'll let you rest, night boys" he told them both then leaving the room.

"Scott you should have told him" Virgil hissed at his brother, not wanting to have to keep secrets from his father.

"I know, I know, but it didn't seem like the right time" Scot whispered in response, afraid that his father was still lurking and would hear what they were saying.

"And when is going to be the right time?" Virgil asked desperate not to be caught in the middle of the deception.

"Tomorrow" Scott replied quietly, and Virgil whipped his head round in surprise.

"Really?" he asked shocked.

"Yep, I am going to tell him tomorrow, too much has happened in the last year to let this come between us" Scott told his younger brother, and at that moment Virgil saw just how mature his brother was, but also how tired he looked.

"Okay, I'm glad, really. I think it's the right thing to do. Now I'm going to let you get some sleep before you pass out" Virgil told his brother ruffling his hair like he would a child. Scott shied away, but grinned despite himself.

"Thanks Virgil and I'm sorry for putting you in a position I promise I'll talk to him tomorrow and tell him everything" Scott replied.

"Okay, night hen Scotty"

"Night Virgil" Scott replied feeling happier than he had for months, that night he went to sleep with dreams of Lucy for company.

The next morning Scott paced his room nervously, he knew he was only delaying the inevitable, as Virgil was right he did need to tell his dad, but he was terrified by how his father would react. He pulled his hand away from his mouth, as he had been biting his nails down the quick in his anxiety. He took a deep breath and made hi sway into the lounge, where his father sat reading the paper and Virgil was playing a soft tune on the piano. As soon as he saw his brother enter the room, one look at the expression on his face told Virgil what Scott was about to do, so the younger man got to his feet stretched and left the room.

"Good luck" he whispered to Scott as he walked past, and Scott shot him a weak smile in response.

"Hey Dad" Scott greeted his father quietly; Jeff looked up to see his son stood beside him nervously.

"Hi Scott, what's up?" he asked concerned by his son's expression.

"Do you have time to talk?" Scott asked, still not meeting his father's eyes.

"Of course son, I always have time for you boys" Jeff responded. "Do you want to talk in the kitchen?"

"No do you mind if we walk down to the beach?" Scott asked, keen to ensure that they weren't interrupted. Jeff nodded, and the two men made their way to the beach in silence, Scott awkwardly starring down at the ground the whole way only heightened Jeff's concern. As soon as they got there Scott sat down on the soft sand and pulled his knees up to his chest.

"Okay son, what do you want to talk about?" Jeff asked after his son made no move to speak.

"Just give me a minute Dad" Scott whispered, trying to gather his courage and form the words he wanted to say to his father. Jeff nodded, preparing to wait, as whatever his son had to say to him was obviously very important to him. He sat down next to his son and the two Tracy stared out across the deep blue calm ocean.

"I haven't always been entirely honest with you" Scott blurted out of the blue, Jeff looked up in surprise.

"In what way?" Jeff asked, not sure he really wanted to know what was coming. Scott rocked back where he sat and took a deep breath to steel his nerves, and then he began to really his tale.

"Back to when I was in the Air Force I met this girl. Her name was Lucy, I met her one night in a bar, I was feeling really low at the time, really homesick and depressed, scared I wasn't living up to expectations. Anyway one night I went to this bar, and I was getting kind of drunk, and then there she was, she was so beautiful she just stood out from the crowd. When I saw her there in front of me it was like the rest of the World no longer existed. We got talking and pretty soon we moved in together" Scott told his father only pausing at the sharp intake of breath he heard from the man beside him, he closed his eyes against the pain in his heart, he knew that his father hadn't seen this coming. "The time I spent living with her was the happiest of my life" Scott continued, remembering all the fun they had had together.

_Flashback_

_"Ah come on Lucy please let me have some more?" Scott begged as his girlfriend teased him by waving the rich chocolate in front of his face._

_"Nope you have had your share and this is mine" she replied taunting him._

_"Ah come on I'm a growing man I need my sugar to keep my strength up" he replied with a pout, she backed away from him still waving the chocolate and he moved like a horse following a carrot, she only stopped when she was backed against the sink. He placed one arm on either side so she was effectively trapped._

_"So what are you going to do to me now Mr Tracy, torture me?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. He grinned wickedly at her._

_"Maybe!" he replied then promptly tickled her. She squealed at the unexpected playful attack, and he laughed at her reaction whilst promptly taking a bite out of the chocolate bar still held possessively in her hand._

_"You rotten sod" the Australian girl shouted as she chased after him, he sprinted through the house and she chased after him, determined to get her revenge for his crime. She caught up with him in the bedroom, where he waited leaning seductively against the door, with a gleam in his eye and a grin on his face. _

_"Oh no Mr Tracy, you are not getting away with it just with the puppy dog eyes and that washboard stomach of yours, you are going to pay" she told him as she launched a pillow at him. He didn't duck in time and it got him square in the face. He grabbed the pillow and ran towards her, tackling her so they both fell onto the bed, she giggled helplessly at his playful behaviour, but her laughter was smothered by his passionate kiss, she melted into his embrace, and the two made love on top of their bed. When they woke up some hours later they shared the chocolate bar as they sat and talked._

_End of flashback_

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jeff asked bringing Scott out of his reverie.

"To be honest Dad I ask myself that same question ever day. Things were going great we had been together for two years, and I was planning on telling you and the family, even thinking about marriage. Then I got a call from you about IR. I couldn't force her to give up her life and come and live out of here, without telling her why, and you were so strict on the secrecy thing that I ended it. That is the one decision I have regretted every day since" Scott told his father.

"I'm sorry" Jeff told his son. "I'm sorry that you didn't feel you could tell me at the time, and I am so very sorry that you lost so much to follow my dream. What has made you tell me all of this now?" he asked confused by his son's timing, Scott looked down at his feet and took another breath before replying.

"You recall the rescue a few days ago to a fire on a horse station? Well when I got there I bumped into Lucy, it was her Grandma's place" Scott replied in one breath.

"Did she recognise you?" Jeff asked quietly, and at Scott's nod continued. "Do you trust her?"

"With my life and my heart" Scott replied, meeting his father's eyes for the first time.

"That's good enough for me, but why do I get the feeling that there's more?" Jeff asked not enthused by the idea of someone else knowing IR's identity, but trusting his son's instinct.

"Well when I said I was visiting an old air force buddy, well that was Lucy, and I want to see her again" Scott replied, and closed his eyes in anticipation of his father's reaction.

End of Chapter Seven

That's it for now folks, well at least it was longer!! I should be able to post again tomorrow night!!! Please R+R!!!!!


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight.

Thank you all for taking the time to review, I really appreciate it, I will respond to each review individually in the next chapter I promise. Now I can guarantee that there will be no chapter posted tomorrow because I am in Leeds, but I should be able to post a nice long part on Sunday night, so I hope that that makes it up to you.

Chapter Eight

Jeff looked down at the ground, he hadn't been expecting his son to open up to him like he had, especially given the subject. Of all the things he thought his son could be about to say to him, none of this had been on his list. He sighed deeply, he had heard in his son's voice how special this girl was to him, but could he really break his own rules on secrecy. He shook his head, he had vowed since Scott's accident that he would not let IR get in the way of his son's happiness, who was he to change his vow.

"Okay Scott, I have no problem with you seeing this girl. If you say you can trust her, that is good enough for me" Scott looked up so fast he nearly broke his own neck, he was so shocked by his father's agreement, he had expected shouting and raised voices, not total agreement.

"You mean it?" he asked, shell-shocked. 

"Yes son, of course I do. All I have ever wanted was to see you boys happy, and if she makes you happy then that is good enough for me. However I don't really want her coming back to the Island, I don't mind you introducing her to the family, in fact I would be glad if you did, but at least for the moment I don't think she should be on the base" Jeff told his son, praying that he would understand his reasoning, Scott sat lost in thought for a moment, before responding. 

"Okay dad, that's great, thank you. I can't wait for you to meet her" he told his father, and Jeff saw a look in his oldest son's eye that he had not seen for quite some time. A look of pure unadulterated happiness. 

Scott walked on ahead of his father back to the main house, a big grin plastered across his face, as soon as he entered the lounge he was met by Virgil, his closest brother didn't even need to ask how the chat had gone, the look on the older man's face said it all.

"He was okay about it?" Virgil asked rhetorically, smiling himself, it was about time his brother had some love and happiness in his life. 

"Yep, he said it was fine, as long as I didn't bring Lucy back to base" Scott replied, and Virgil nodded, slightly disappointed by that condition, but pleased that his brother's relationship was going to be out in the open. 

"You fancy a swim?" Scott asked out the blue, Virgil grinned and nodded and the two boys went to get changed ready fro a day lounging around the pool.

"Lucy, I hope you're not going to be moping around all day" Harry Evans told his daughter, and the younger woman looked up shocked, she hadn't heard her father's approach. "Don't tell me he has broken your heart already?" he asked gently.

"No, but he sure as hell has taken it" she replied. Harry shook his head.

"You know when that boy looks at you he gets this look in his eye, the same look that I expect I get  whenever I look at your mother" he told his daughter, he had always liked the Air Force officer and had been disappointed when they had split up, he had hoped to hear wedding bells.  

"I know he loves me dad, and at one time that would have been enough, but I just need more from him now. I need him to be proud of me, to tell his family no matter what they might think. To be with me when I need him, just to know that every night when I go to sleep that I will be thinking of him, and somewhere in the World Scott will be thinking of me too" she told her father, he stepped back slightly and took a good look at his daughter, his brow creased in concern.

"Lucy are you okay? You're looking very pale?" he asked her, his worry increasing.

"I'm fine dad, just tired, and I've got a bit of a headache" she replied, looking exhausted. Harry stood up and guided her to her bed then gently pushed her down.

"Well you get some sleep sweetie, I am sure you will hear from Scott when you wake up" he told herm tenderly kissing her on the forehead and switching out the light, as he had down when she was a little girl.

Scott and Virgil splashed in the pool afternoon, until they were both exhausted, but it was a good tired, as they had been more relaxed than they had been for a long time. The two boys padded barefoot into the house and both went to get showered and changed and emerged refreshed and clean an hour later.

"So when are you going to go and see her?" Virgil asked his older brother. 

"I thought I would fly over next weekend if Dad can spare me" Scott replied, already making plans for a romantic get together. Virgil nodded, and refrained from asking anymore questions, deciding just to leave his brother to it. "I wonder if she misses me" Scott muttered almost to himself, and Virgil sniggered.

"I doubt it, I mean who would?" he responded joking. Scott gently cuffed him around the head, and the two boys play fought as they made their way to the dinner table. 

"No Julia, I am really worried about her, she has been tossing and turning all night long, and she has been very sick. She's burning up, I think that you need to call the doctor" Harry Evans told his mother in law, he was extremely worried about his daughter, she seemed to be very poorly fighting a raging fever and getting little rest because of it. Julia nodded from the doorway and set off to phone the family doctor. They knew that it always took a long time for the doctor to get there because of the remoteness of the area, so they usually called well in advance before situations got too dire, this time they were afraid they had left it too long.

End Chapter Eight

Sorry it's a little on the short side! Longer on Sunday I promise!!!!


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

I promised I'd post and I have!! Phew!! Okay thank you all for your very kind reviews!!!

Suzi.R- Wow, glad to see you are enjoying this so much!! Thank you for reviewing please continue to do so!!

MsHobgoblin- Wow high praise indeed! I am very glad that you are enjoying this thank you for your kind words, please keep reviewing!

felecia49- Thank you! Please keep letting me know your thoughts! 

jules47- thank you my loyal reviewer! Also many thanks for your help with all things Australian, being a Brit who has never been to Aus I need all the help I can get!

Cap'n Phoenix- My other faithful reviewer! Thank you fro sticking with me!! Please continue to R+R!!!

Chapter Nine

Scott and Virgil fooled around for most of the afternoon, oblivious to the drama unfolding just across the ocean from them 

"Harry she's getting hotter and hotter by the second" Julia gasped, as she hopelessly tried to sponge down her granddaughter as her body burned from the inside out. 

"I've called eth flying doctors, but you know how long it can take for them to get out here" Harry replied desperation clear in his voice. He watched his daughter thrash around in her bed, the doctors had warned him that this could happen, but he hadn't thought his situation would occur quite so soon, he thought that they had longer left. As he watched her he saw her muttering under her breath, and he moved closer so that he could make out the words.

"Dad, get Scott" she told him, uttering the only lucid thought present in his confused mind. , Harry nodded blinking back the tears, kissed her lightly on her burning forehead, and headed to contact the one person that stood any chance of prolonging his daughter's life.

"Oh come on Virg, you know I beat you fair and square" Scott told his protesting brother, as he beat him to the third consecutive game of pool.

"Yeah, but do you really have to win every time, you could at least humor me" the younger man replied good naturedly. Scott chuckled in response, and was about to speak when his wrist communicator interrupted him. 

"Hey dad what's up?" Chandler greeted his father into the radio link.

"Son there's a call for you, a man named Harry Evans, he says its urgent" the older man told his son, Scott didn't reply he simply cut the connection and sprinted back to the videophone, already anxious. 

"Hey Harry is something wrong?" Scott greeted cutting straight to the point. 

"Scott its Lucy, she's sick, I mean really sick. We've called the flying doctors but I don't think she will last that long" Harry told the younger man, who was visibly concerned. Scott blinked back the tears before replying.

"I'll be there in thirty minutes" he replied then immediately cut the link and went to tell his Dad that he was going on a very important rescue. He had not intention of asking permission, he was going and that was that.

Harry left his load lessen slightly he had known in his heart that Scott would come, he loved Lucy and it was as simple as that, now if only he could get  there in time.

"Lucy, Lucy sweetie, I've spoken to Scott, he is on his way, he's going to get you to the hospital" he told his daughter, and wasn't surprised when he got no response.

Less than five minutes later Scott was up in the air at the controls of TB 1, his face set in a grim line of determination. He hadn't even had to tell his father, Jeff could tell by his face that something was wrong, and didn't hesitate in letting his son launch TB1, IR was needed, and IR sure as hell was going to go. Scott hadn't even changed into his uniform, determined not to waste a second getting to his loved one. He simply jetted off and raced to the most important rescue of his life, to the woman that meant the world to him. 

True to his word Scott landed less than half an hour later, and Harry had never been more relieved to see anyone in his life. Scott landed as close to the house as possible and ran the race of his life to get to Lucy, when he saw her, his breath caught in his thought. He felt more pain than he had ever before. He attempted to blink back the tears, but some streamed down his face despite his efforts. He shook his head, now was not the time to get lost in emotion, he could do that when they had got Lucy safely to the hospital. 

"Harry I can take you and Lucy to the hospital now, but you might not be very comfortable on eth journey, I'm sorry Julia but there's no room for you" he told the older lady, and she nodded deeply disappointed, but knowing that Lucy's health was paramount. Scott gently scooped Lucy into his string arms, instructed her father to grab the duvet and carried her gently out to the craft. He laid her down in the passenger and strapped her in, then helped Harry to get in safely. It wasn't ideal but it was the fastest way he could get them into the city. He flew like he had never flown before, en route he radioed the city hospital and let them know that he was coming, he knew it would raise questions as to IR's involvement, but at that point he didn't care, he just had to get Lucy to help. 

As soon as he touched down at the hospital, staff were there with a stretcher and life saving equipment, Scott sadly just saw the two passengers off then set off to land further away, he knew that his father's understanding would only stretch so far and him jumping out of TB1 to visit his girlfriend would be punishing too far. With a sigh he took off intent on finding somewhere close by to land where he could safely leave the craft, yet he couldn't help but feel he had left his heart with the young girl on the stretcher. 

End Chapter Nine!

More tomorrow night I promise!!! Please R+R!!!!


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

Thank you all again for your kind reviews, lease keep them coming!!!!

Chapter Ten

Scott landed in an open space a few miles out of the outskirts of the city; he disembarked and set the security devices in record time, then jogged towards the main city to flag down a taxi. He went as quickly as he could yet it still took him over an hour to get back to the hospital. By the time he had sprinted up the stairs to reach the relevant floor he was exhausted, so he took a couple of moments to collect himself, before going to sit next to Harry. 

"Any news?" he asked, not bothering to greet the other man.

"No, I'm still waiting for the doctor" Harry replied, never taking his eyes away from the door that hid his daughter from his sight. "They warned us that something like this might happen, something about the treatment weakening her immune system. I knew it would be a mistake visiting Julia so far away from any hospitals or help, but Lucy insisted that she wanted to visit her grandmother, said it might be her last chance, so I relented. She was so relieved when she saw you, she always regretted the way things went between the two of you, it lessened her burden some what knowing that she would be with you again" Harry told the younger man, yet received only a blank look in response. "She hasn't told you has she?" the older man asked as realization dawned.

"No, but I think that you better" Scott relied, amazing himself by the calmness in his voice. 

"Lucy was diagnosed with leukemia six months ago, they have tried everything to fight it, but nothing seems to be working, they don't think she has very long left" Harry told the stunned younger man, as Scott felt the bottom of his world drop out from beneath his feet.

A few moments later Scott shakily got to his feet.

"Scott, Scott son are you okay?" Harry asked in concern, knowing that under the circumstances it was a stupid question, but unsure of what else to say. 

"Yeah I just need some air" Scott replied his voice taut with emotion. Harry nodded, unsurprised by the younger man's reaction, he knew how deeply he loved Lucy, he had seen it all those years ago, and he had seen it now, it was obvious just by the way that they looked at each other.  

Scott slowly made his way down holding his feelings in the whole time, determined not to break until he made it outside. As soon as the cool night air hit his face he leant against the outside of the building, and rested his hands on his knees as he stooped over facing towards the ground and sobbed his heart out. Silent gut wrenching sobs, that told of a multitude of pain and fear. He stood like that for some time even after his last tear had been shed. He only snapped out of his trance when his communicator started beeping at him. He hesitated for a moment before shakily raising his watch towards his face. 

"Scott? What's happened? Are you okay?" his father asked in concern across the radio, immediately worried by the pale face of his son that stared back at him.

"Dad I just can't talk right now, I will speak to you when I get home" Scott told his father quietly before cutting the connection. He took several deep breaths to steel his nerves and tehn began to make his way back up to see the woman that he had always loved, and who needed him more than ever before. 

"Dad are you okay?" Virgil asked his father, when he saw Jeff sat looking dazed at his desk.

"I'm fine son, it's your brother that I'm worried about" he replied tiredly.

"Scott?" Virgil guessed correctly. "Why what's up?" he asked his interest piqued.

"He was called back out to that farm that had the fire yesterday, his young lady friend was poorly, I gave him permission to fly out and get her to the hospital. Not that it matters because I truly believe he would have done it anyway" Jeff told his son, almost smiling at the thought. "Anyway that was nearly five hours ago, and I hadn't heard a word from him, so I just radioed him now, and he looked awful. He was so pale and he looked like he had been crying" Jeff told his second son, he had made himself feel even worse now he had verbalized his concerns.

"Well what did he say when you spoke to him?" Virgil asked, also concerned for his brother's welfare.

"Nothing, just that he couldn't' talk and we would speak to me when he got home" Jeff replied.

"That doesn't sound like Scott, something must be very wrong" Virgil commented, and Jeff nodded in agreement, if only they knew what was happening not so far away. 

End chapter Ten

Please R+R!!!!


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

Wow thank you everyone for your wonderful reviews, I haven't been getting my e-mail notification of them from FF.net for some reason, so I got like seven at once today! Never mind I felt loved for ten minutes anyway!! Anyway on with the chapter, and it's a nice long one for you!

Chapter Eleven

Scott paced nervously up and down the corridor, making Harry dizzy just watching him. 

"Scott why don't you sit down, please?" he asked the younger man concerned that he was going to drop at any moment, Scott shook his head and continued his pacing, stopping only when the doctor finally emerged.

"Hello, are you here for Lucy Evans?" he asked the two men.

"Yes I'm Harry Evans her father, and this is Scott her boyfriend" Harry told the doctor 

"My name is Dr Alberts, your daughter is going to be in my care during her treatment here. As you know Lucy's cancer is raging at a dangerous rate, and the treatment hasn't really been working. Lucy's immune system has been significantly weakened by the illness and subsequent treatment, and he has contracted pneumonia. Ordinarily someone of Lucy's age would have no trouble brushing it off and be back on her feet in no time, in Lucy's case I honestly don't think her body has got the fight left in it" the doctor told the two men sadly, and Scott heard no more as his World turned to black. 

"Dad do you think I should fly out to the farm, and see if he is there?" Virgil asked his father when an hour later they had still received no word from the oldest Tracy boy.

"You know what Virgil, I think WE should fly out there" Jeff replied, surprising his son only for a second as he got immediately to his feet and the two silently went down the chute to TB 2, neither really caring for the security issue at that moment in time. They just knew that something was going on, something that could undo all the hard work they had undergone to repair Scott's already fragile psyche. 

Scott sat taking deep even breaths with his head down between his knees, he couldn't' recall ever fainting like that before, but his heart felt like it was being stamped on with every word the doctor uttered. He took a deep breath to steel his fragile nerves, and then lifted his tear filled eyes to the doctor.

"Is there any chance that she might pull through this?" Scott asked, already knowing the answer, but needing to hear it anyway.

"Mr. Evans, Scott, there is always hope, but in this case I would suggest you put your energy into keeping her comfortable and making her last moments on Earth pleasant ones" the doctor told the evidently heartbroken man before him. Scott nodded, not trusting himself to speak, luckily Harry seemed to read his mind, and asked the question that he had wanted to verbalize.

"Can we see her doctor?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, she knows about her condition, and she seems to have taken it well, it came as almost a relief to her by all accounts." Dr Alberts told them and then with a nod lead them into the small sterile hospital room that held the woman that they both loved with all their heart.

The two Tracy men got out of the craft as fast as their legs would carry them their concern only heightened by the fact that they couldn't see TB 1 anywhere. Just as they were about to give up the little old lady came dashing out to them.

"Hello, you must be friends of Scott's?" she greeted them, and when they nodded she continued. "Oh its terrible, they have had to rush Lucy to the city to get treatment, it must be a complication of her treatment or something" she rambled to them, her only worries becoming clear as she spoke. Jeff took firm hold of her arms and squeezed gently. 

"Calm down, come on calm down. Now I need to know what was Lucy getting treatment for?" Jeff asked calmer than he felt as his stomach twisted in dread.

"Why her leukemia of course" Julia responded. Jeff closed his eyes; my Scott was going to be devastated. 

"Why haven't you gone with them?" Jeff asked, 

"Why Scott didn't have room I that fancy plane of his for all of us so I stayed behind waiting for some news" she replied. 

"Mrs. Evans" he greeted her, having already et her at the scene of the fire. "Would you have any objection if we waited with you? See we haven't heard from Scott either" he explained.

"No my dear, I have no objection, I could do with the company" she replied, ad lead the two men into the house in silence, each of them lost in their own thoughts. 

Scott nearly choked when he saw his lover, she was so still and pale, the Lucy he knew was always so active and full of life before the cancer wracked her body, attacking her from the inside out. He closed his eyes and desperately tried to stop the tears from falling. When he felt he had got himself back under control he moved forward and gently took Lucy's hand in his own. 

"Hello hun" he greeted her gently, and she rolled tired eyes towards him, and that movement she looked so old that Scott could have sobbed there and then, but he refrained from doing so. When she recognized who it was, she smiled slightly, but it did not reach her eyes. 

"Scott" she whispered gently caressing his face. "Scott I need you to do something for me. I need you to go back to the farm straightaway. I need you to go into my room and get my bag, it is just a rucksack a red rucksack, I need to get it. Inside the bag there is a cassette that I want you to listen to, it is clearly marked. When you have listened to it I want you to sit down with grandma and have a cup of tea, then I want you to come back here and comfort Dad" she told him quietly, exhausting herself but needing to say the words. Scott shook his head, knowing what she meant by her words. She was making sure that he was out of the way when she left; she didn't want to break his heart further by him seeing her death.

"Lucy I will go and get your bag and I will listen to the tape but then I am coming straight back, please don't take your last moments away from me" he begged her, no longer holding back the tears as they rolled down his face. She rolled her head away slightly as she cried her own tears.

"I wish we had had longer" she told him, "Go Scott go, I'll be here when you get back" she promised him, and closed her eyes, her energy spent. He was in two minds as to whether or not to leave, but decided to follow her wishes, he kissed her lightly on the head, shrugged his shoulders to Harry then took off at a dead sprint, determined that Lucy would keep her promise to him. 

"We've been here for two hours, and not a word" Virgil sated to his Dad, and before Jeff could reply they were interrupted by the sounds of a large aircraft coming into land. Both men got to their feet just in time to see TB1 touch down. They stood in the doorway awaiting Scott's news. They didn't even need to ask as the look of the other man's face told the whole story.

"Scott?" Jeff questioned, as his son nodded his tear stained face at him in acknowledgement but kept walking.

"Look Dad I'm sorry, but I don't have much time if I want to get back before its too late" he told his father, his voice cracking with emotion. Jeff and Virgil simply moved out of his way too shocked to do anything else. Scott made his way into Lucy's room blinded by his hot tears, he blindly felt around under the bed until he came across the bag, he pulled in out, and hesitated slightly before pulling it out. He emptied the contents out onto the bed, and found several letters; he felt a lump in his throat as he realized that they were her goodbyes. It made it too real, she really was dying, and she was going to leave him. This time for good. He searched through and came across one with his name on it, he paused for a moment then slowly pulled open the envelope.

_Dearest Scott,_

_I never thought I would be lost for words, I mean since when did Lucy Evans have nothing to say. I had written you a beautiful letter, it had poetry and everything in it, but it was based on not seeing you again before…. Well you know. I guess you are pretty mad at me, for not telling you huh? I had to be sure, I didn't want you only seeing me because you knew I was ill, I don't like pity. I love you so much I always have done, it would have broken my heart if that love had been lessened by you only seeing me as some sense of duty. Obviously I now know that that is not the case. I am glad that I got to be with you again, no one has ever touched my heart the way that you have, there was never another you. Of course I wish that some things had been different, but I understand now why you did what you did, believe me I wish that you had trusted me enough to tell me, but I understand that you had to be careful. Well Scott I love you more than words can say, please move on. Cry your tears for me, grieve for me, remember me, but please don't dwell on me. Be happy find love and live life. I know that you will hurt because I see in your eyes every time you look at me how much you love me, but use that love to live for yourself not to wallow in. I know how your mind works Scott Tracy, I know that you carry the weight of the world on your shoulders, but you are not God and there is nothing you can do to save me. You have done all that you could for me by loving me and remembering me. _

_I have to go now Scott because just thinking of leaving you behind has made me sob, stupid huh? Enclosed is a cassette I want you to listen to it, and remember that it is how I feel. I love you, I will always love you, I'll be waiting fro you in the afterlife._

_Love Always_

_Love Lucy_

_X_

 Scott sat staring down at the letter held in his trembling hands, what was he going to do when she went? He wished that he could take back the last couple of years, he would spend tem with her, happy as they had been. He shook his head; he had no time for such thoughts now. He flipped the cassette over in his hands a few times, not sure if he wanted to hear the words he knew would be on the tape. He and Lucy had always communicated through music; they always felt that there was at least one song that summed up every emotion that you felt throughout your life. He got unsteadily to his feet and made his way over to the stereo, he put the caste in and hesitantly pressed the play button, then he sat back down on the bed afraid that his legs would give way as the music filled the house.

_Last night I had a crazy dream,_

_A wish was granted just for me,_

_It could be for anything,_

_I didn't ask for money_

_Or a mansion by the pool,_

_I simply wished for one more day with you._

 Scott closed his eyes letting the words wash over him.

_One more day_

_One more time_

_One more sunset maybe I'd be satisfied_

_But then again I know what it would do_

_Leave me wishing still for one more day with you._

_First Id do is pray for time to stop_

_I'd unplug the telephone_

_Keep the TV off_

_I'd hold you every second_

_Say a million I Love yous,_

_That's what I'd do with one more day with you. _

Scott kept his eyes closed as the tears rolled down his flushed cheeks, seems like Lucy was right, her choice as usual was spot on.

_One more day_

_One more time_

_One more sunset maybe I'd be satisfied_

_But then again I know what it would do_

_Leave me wishing still for one more day with you_

_One more day_

_One more time_

_One more sunset maybe I'd be satisfied_

_But then again I know what it would do_

_Leave me wishing still for one more day with you_

_Leave me wishing still for one more day with you_

_Leave me wishing still for one more day with you_

Scott could hold in the emotions no longer, and let the gut wrenching sobs flow, he knew that all the days in the world could never be enough spent with Lucy, and now he had no more left. He took a deep breath and quickly collected himself. He gathered all of the items back into the bag, and sprinted out of the door not even pausing long enough to say goodbye to his father and brother, he was a man on a mission and he was determined that he would not miss saying goodbye to Lucy.

He laid caution the wind and came into land on the hospital roof, not even asking for permission, he locked up his craft and hurried to Lucy's room, as he walked in her eyes were closed and she was deathly still, he sobbed, after everything he was too late to say goodbye, he leant against the wall and slid down until he was seated on the floor his forehead laid against his knees, and sobbed, he was so absorbed in misery that he almost lost the small voice whispering his name. After a moment he looked up and found the pain filled glazed eyes of Lucy staring back at him.

"Oh God Lucy! I thought I was too late" he told her rushing forwards and immediately enclosing her hand in his.

"No Scott I promised I'd wait for you" she whispered weakly in response. Scott blinked back the tears.

"Thank you for waiting. Lucy I want to tell you I regret the last two years I should have been with you, I should never have just gone like that, I am so sorry for the time I wasted, time we could have spent together" Scott told her, she blinked back the tears, she knew that her time was drawing close.

"Scott I forgave you for that, you just need to know that you are and always have been everything to me. I love you" she told him. She closed her eyes, and Scott immediately panicked.

"please Lucy please don't go, please just hold on, I can't live without you" Scott sobbed, knowing he was being selfish but unable to stop himself. Lucy weakly raised her hand and caressed his tired face. 

"Scott I am so tired" she told him.

"But there's so much left to say" he responded,, choking on the words, knowing she was drifting.

"Scott I have told you I love you, you have told me you love me, we have said all that we have to say" she whispered her voice growing weaker and weaker. She raised his hand to her mouth and softly kissed it. "I will always be with you Scott" she told him, and before he could respond her eyes drifted shut and the small rise and fall to her chest gradually slowed and eventually stopped altogether. The agonizing scream of her lover could be heard by all throughout the hospital.

End Chapter Eleven

Look since when did I write a totally happy story?? Sorry to all of those out there that thought this was going to be a happy story! Please keep reviewing your comments are always appreciated!!!!! Chapter Twelve should be posted tomorrow or Friday!!!


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve

Okay so I fell slightly behind!!!!!! Maybe not quite Friday, but hey I didn't say which Friday!! Sorry I am so late, things have been a bit hectic lately! I had to help my Dad move home over the weekend, plus try and clear out some for my stuff ready for when I move myself, plus a lot of practicing, since I have a grading coming up at Tae Kwon Do, so sorry!! But at least I have got good excuses!!

Thank you for the nice reviews, please keep them coming, we have got to try and beat the amount for 'A Child's Faith' that is our target!! So work with me people!!!!!

Chapter Twelve

"Don't you think he should be back by now?" Virgil asked his father when Scott had failed to return for more than four hours since departing.

"Yes son, but if the worst has happened he could be some time" Jeff replied, his tone portraying his own concern for his oldest son. 

"What shall we do? Should I fly over there to see what's happening?" Virgil asked desperate to be doing something, anything just to be moving or helping.

"I don't know son, I don't know what to do. Do you want to go over there?" Jeff asked, feeling as hopeless as his son.

"I don't know Dad; I just want to be doing something. At least if I go we'll know what's going on" Virgil replied, and was relieved when his father nodded in agreement.

"Okay son, you go. I will wait here in case they come back" Jeff told his son, offering a weak smile with his words. Inside he was praying that the girl would be okay, they had only just got Scott back from his last trauma, f she dies it could be enough to break him.

"Scott? Scott, she's gone you need to let go of her now, let the doctors in" Harry Evans told the younger man gently, his own heart breaking already from the loss of his only daughter, but the fragments broken even further seeing the sheer agony of the man before him. He had never doubted how deeply the two felt for each other, it was obvious just by the way that they gazed at each other, the way that they could almost read each others thoughts. If he had had any doubt over the intensity of their feelings for each other, it would have been eradicated now, as he saw Scott Tracy cradling the lifeless form of Lucy, and sobbing into her limp hair, and he had been like that for the past two hours. He sighed to himself; Scott wasn't budging, almost as though he had shut out the entire outside world. He hadn't moved from is position since she had taken her last breath. Harry shook his head and quietly moved forward, he placed his hand gently on the younger man's shoulder and squeezed. "Scott you have got to let go of her now, the doctors really need to come in" he told him firmly, knowing that with his military training firm instructions would carry more weight than gentle asking. Scott seemed to realize his presence for the first time, and he finally looked dup.

"Harry she's dead" he whispered, and once again sobs wracked his body. Harry nodded sadly.

"I know son, I know" he whispered as he took the younger man into his embrace, and the two men cried together over the loss of the only woman that either of them loved. 

Virgil pushed TB2 harder than he ever had before. He knew he had to get to his brother. He and Scott had grown closer ever since the incident in the mine and the following months. They had always been the closest of the Tracy boys but somehow their link had grown even further in recent times, and now he knew that Scott needed him, he didn't know how he knew, he just did. As son as he got within sight of the hospital he spotted TB 1 landed on top of the building, he almost laughed, that in itself showed what a hurry Scott had been in. He shook his head to himself, 

"Oh well in for a penny in for a pound" he muttered before following suit and landing next to his brother's craft. As soon as he was sure that all the security devices were set he headed down into the building, making sure that no one could associate him with Ir. He headed for the main reception and discreetly enquired which room Lucy was in. As soon as the nurse had told him and provided him with directions, he headed off at a run, determined to find his brother. 

"I can't believe she's gone" Scott whispered to no one in particular.

"I guess it was out of the blue for you huh? I honestly didn't realize that she hadn't told you she was so poorly. You know she'd been trying to trace you for a while, but couldn't find you. I guess it had something to do with the outfit you work for huh?" Harry responded, Scott nodded slightly. "Anything she was determined that if she didn't find you before she left, that I had to pass a letter onto you. She wrote it out months ago, actually pretty much as soon as she found out. Did you know that she saw in New York about a year ago?" Harry asked. Scott looked back shocked.

"No, no I didn't" he replied

"It was just before she found out she was ill. She was in the states for some sort for Show jumping convention or something. She saw you, she said that she was so shocked, all she wanted to do was run up and hug you, but she couldn't"

"Why not?" Scott asked quietly tears brimming in his eyes again.

"She never really understood why you left, so she didn't know if her affections would be welcomed anymore" Harry replied, and Scott looked away, ashamed. "She understood you know. She knew why you had to walk away and she understood, I think that most of the issue was because you weren't honest with her at the time. If you had told her there and then why you had to go then you would probably have been married with kids." Harry replied, Scott nodded mutely, tears flowing down his cheeks as he cried silently.

"That is the only regret I have ever had about my job. I was too afraid to tell her in case she felt obligated. I wanted to be with her, but I didn't want her to feel she had to" Scott cried, to the older man hoping he would understand what he wasn't even clear on himself. Harry nodded.

"She knew son, she knew, and in her own way she loved you even more for it" Harry replied, embracing the younger man once more. 

Virgil peered cautiously around the doorway, not wanting to interrupt, but one look at the pain etched all over his brother's face and Virgil knew what had happened. He sighed sadly to himself, Scott looked terrible, like his heart had been ripped out, which in some ways Virgil thought it probably had.

"Man why can't anything ever go right for long for Scott" Virgil thought angrily to himself. Just once he wished his brother could be truly happy, but every time things were going well for the oldest Tracy son, life had to throw something terrible at him. Virgil took one last deep breath, then slowly walked into the room.

"Scott?" he asked softly, and his brother whipped around quickly, dry tear tracks down his face, and his eyes burning with unshed tears. 

"Virgil, she's gone" he whispered, and Virgil's heart broke at the agony those few words brought his brother.

He opened his arms wide, and his brother filled his embrace, and cried again in the younger man's arms. A position the two boys had found themselves sin all too often of late.

End chapter Twelve

Hope you liked it. Is it worth me continuing?? I'm not sure if this story is  a bit of a disappointment to some people. So what do you think, should I keep going? Your thoughts would be appreciated.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen

Thank you very much for your reviews and e-mails on this story! It is appreciated!

Chapter Thirteen

The two boys sat like that for some time, until Scott's sobs slowed down slightly. 

"I'm sorry Virgil, I didn't mean to let go like that" Scott told his brother quietly.

"Scott its okay, I can only guess what it must feel like to lose somebody you loved that much" Virgil responded, squeezing his brother's arm gently. Scott nodded to himself.

"I know that we haven't been together for ages, but whilst I knew she was out there somewhere, I always had hopes that one day we would find each other again and be happy. Have kids together be normal, and in love" Scott spoke softly, so Virgil had to struggle to hear his words. Virgil felt tears spring in his own eyes at his brother's words, he had never realized, hell none of them had. And now Scott had lost her forever, lost the only woman he had ever truly loved. He couldn't find any words to make his brother feel better, because there were no words that could even numb the pain that his brother was feeling, so he did the only thing he could think of he took his older brother to a bar, and got drunk. 

Scott sat on the stool nursing his second whisky; no words were exchanged by the two boys. Virgil had already radioed his father, and Jeff had organized for both IR crafts to discreetly collected from the hospital. It had taken all of Virgil's persuasion to convinced Jeff to just go hope; his concern was so great for his oldest child. After what felt like an eternity of silence Scott eventually broke.

"Virg, I don't want to be here, I think I just want to go home" Scott told his brother quietly, his voice cracking slightly under the sheer weight of emotion in his voice. Virgil nodded, then went outside and contacted their father to see about a lift home, when he went back into the bar, Scott had his head rested against his arms laid across the bar, seemingly exhausted, not surprisingly given the length of time he had been awake and on the move for, plus the turmoil he had gone through. Virgil quietly moved up behind him and shook him.

"Scott Alan's on his way to fetch us, but we need to walk a bit, do you think you can make it?" he asked, and Scott nodded, all he wanted to do was curl up somewhere away form eth outside world, and away form the events of the day. If nobody mentioned it or referred to it, then it couldn't be true, well that's what he was trying to convince himself. No Lucy couldn't be dead, not young vibrant fun-loving Lucy. Not the beautiful girl that had captured his heart all those years ago and never given it back. He blinked back the tears, refusing to cry again. No he was Scott Tracy, second in command of IR, he was cool, and calm and collected, he wouldn't' let his emotions get the better of him again. No he would not crack because of this, with his new resolve firmly in place Scott raised his head, and walked confidently a back towards the clearing of trees that they were to meet the youngest Tracey, leaving Virgil trailing in his wake.

By the time the three boys made their way back to Tracy Island, the sun was rising on another day, yet Scott barely noticed, as he walked silently to his room, not even acknowledging the other family members that he passed on his way. Jeff watched his son walk past and raised his eyebrows to Virgil in question, but it seemed the second tracy brother was also in no mood to talk, as he too walked straight past to his room, for some much needed shut eye.

End Chapter Thirteen.

Ehy guys sorry its so short, but please review and the next one will be longer promise!!!


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen

Wow I am so sorry for the long delay, but I have really been concentrating on my Pirates of the Caribbean Stories, sorry but I just can't resist Johnny Depp! Anyway I really am sorry for leaving this for so long, and so near to the end of my tale!

Anyway on with the story, please R+R!!!!!

Chapter Fourteen

The weeks past in a haze to the Tracy boys. They swam, went out on rescues, but nothing really happened, the atmosphere could have been cut with a knife, and yet Scott didn't utter a single word about Lucy, it was almost as if he had completely cast her out of his mind. He was living similarly to how Thunderbird one existed whilst flying on autopilot, he kept the same height with no highs and lows- simply steady, had no changes in course and used the minimal fuel consumption. He spent hours upon end just locked in his room, shutting the World out as he listened over and over to the cassette that Lucy had left for him, and re-reading her letter. He discussed her with nobody, he would not even mention her in passing, he wasn't living his life, he was simply existing, and everybody knew it couldn't go on for much longer. 

/////

The day finally came a week after her death, International Rescue were called out on a rescue, it was clearly going to be difficult for Scott from the start. As if it wasn't bad enough that it was in Australia a mere two hours away from Lucy's family, but it was also on a ranch. Virgil cursed out loud when he realized the stark similarities between this rescue and the one where Scott had been reunited with his former love. If he had known the circumstances they were going to face he would have come up with some reason fro Scott not to attend yet it was to late now, there was no going back. Virgil came in to land as close to TB one as he safely could, intent on not letting his older brother out of his sight for any longer than absolutely necessary. He looked across at the darker man, Scott stood staring off into the distance, lost in a memory, a wistful look in his eye, yet when he turned to Virgil, the younger man caught a glimpse of something else, but before he could comment it was gone, and the shutters were once more down, blocking any stray emotions Scott may have allowed to escape. 

"What are you waiting for, lets go" Scott ordered his brother, setting off at a brisk walk towards the blazing fire in the barn. Virgil shuddered involuntarily; this was spookily similar to that fire just a few months ago. Scott didn't even hesitate, he immediately began barking out his orders, knowing for a fact that his brothers would do as he bid. He had his professional mask firmly in place now, and any chance of Virgil getting him to show any emotion, except for a desire to get things done, was long gone. With sigh Virgil dutifully followed his brother, and between the two of them the fire was soon under control. 

//////

Two hours later and the International Rescue boys were exhausted. The fire had been a devil to get under control and the old wooden barn was only standing my some miracle.  The two boys breathed a sigh of relief when the flames dies down to a slight smoldering and they both knew it would be safe to leave it to burn itself out. Their plans however were wrecked by the sudden appearance of an elderly lady.;

"Oh thank heavens you got the fire out, where's Lucy?" she asked, her joy evident in her tone. Virgil cast a quick glance at his brother, and didn't like the look of his sudden pallor. 

"Lucy?" Scott questioned, his voice trembling.

"Yes my Gran Daughter, she was in the barn. You have got her out haven't you?" she asked, her voice now laden with worry. Virgil turned once more to Scott intent on making a plan together, yet his brother was no longer by his side. Virgil looked up further in a panic, he could see his older brother sprinting for all his worth towards the barn. 

"Shit!" he swore to himself, then took off after the older man, however he had never been as quick as Scott, the older Tracy's longer legs and natural grace made him a natural runner, and Virgil could see the distance growing as he ran for all his worth. He got to the barn a few minutes after his brother, and just quick enough to see it collapse, with his brother still inside.

End chapter Fourteen

That's it for now folks, please review! I humbly apologise for keeping you waiting and to make it up to you the next chapter will be up tomorrow night. 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen

Hey there guys! See I stuck to my word and I am back again! Many thanks for the reviews. I have dropped the rating on this fic to a PG-13 as I don't think there is anything in it that warrants a higher warning. Anyway apologies for the slight blooper on the previous chapter, the second paragraph was supposed to begin with 'The day finally happened a few weeks after her death' but I made a typo! Sorry, but hey I am only human! Anyway there will only be one more chapter after this one, as it is very nearly completed! Please review I really like to hear your thoughts. 

Chapter Fifteen

Just as Virgil was about to turn and run forward, seemingly oblivious to the rubble around him, his attention was caught by a slight movement behind him. He turned around and saw a young girl stood starring at him obviously petrified. Virgil sighed deeply, Scott had risked his life for nothing, the girl was safe and sound all along, and now his brother was trapped under the former structure of the barn. With a deep breath the young man took off once more towards the mole, intent on using the heat sensors to find where his brother was trapped, and then him back out safe and sound.

////

Scott groaned as he opened his eyes, when the barn had collapsed a large beam of wood had struck him on the back of the head knocking him down to the ground out cold. The advantage of that was that the wood had acted as a barrier against the rest of the debris, and the International Agent was blessedly in one piece, except for the pounding headache. He blinked a few times in order to correct his blurred vision, and allow his eyes to become accustomed to the darkness that surrounded him. He groaned again as the dust seemed to settle all around him, then he took a deep shaky breath. This whole situation reminded him of being trapped down in the mine, and he shuddered at the memory. He knew he couldn't go through that again, it had nearly killed him the last time. He pulled himself to his knees, and took a few moments to collect himself, now was not the time to panic. Now was the time to think logically of a way to get out safely, he could panic when he was out and not before. He looked around as he got to his feet, he was completely and solidly trapped and there was no denying it. 

"Oh crap" he muttered to himself, and then he coughed raggedly as he took a breath full of dust down into his lungs. 

"Don't be afraid" a familiar voice said from behind him, and he whirled around intent on finding the originator of the words. "Scott, please don't be afraid. Your brother is on his way down, and he will get you out safe and sound" the voice told him, and suddenly the whole area was bathed in a bright glowing light. He blinked and held his hand in front of his eyes to protect them from the sudden onslaught of light, as they were unaccustomed to it in the deep darkness of the collapsed barn. 

"Who are you?" he whispered, his voice catching in his throat, and then the figure stepped forward into the light, so that she was stood just a fraction away from him, and he gasped audibly, as he saw the love of his life stood in front of him. "It's impossible!" he stuttered. "Lucy? How are you here?" he asked, his tears flowing down his cheeks to mingle with the dust settled there. She laughed and the sound filled his heart with a warmth that had been lacking in the weeks following her death. 

"Scott don't tell me you don't believe? You of all people" he chuckled lightly, her face glowing. "I am here to say my last goodbyes. It seems that when I left this world there were some things that remained unsaid between us, things that shouldn't stay that way" she told him, and as she spoke she gently caressed his face. 

"What things?" Scott asked barely believing his eyes. 

"It seems that in your heart you still hold a lot of regrets about us, and what's more you are unsure if you were forgiven for walking away from us. Scott you need to know something. I forgave you the minute you walked out of the door, except even I didn't know it at the time. I knew that you wouldn't leave without good reason, and you did have good reason Scott. You were simply following the path that had been paved for you all along, you were always destined for great things and that is exactly what you have achieved. I love you Scott, I always have and I always will. I forgive you, now its time to forgive yourself" she told him, and he barely noticed the tears streaming down his face at her words.

"I'll try" he promised quietly.

"That's all that I can ask of you. However I am going to ask one more thing Scott, and I know that you will try to do this for me too. I want you to remember me, and I want you to mourn me. Then I want you to move on with your life. I want you to meet somebody and fall in love, get married and have lots of beautiful children, but most of all I want you to be happy and step out of the past looking forward with a smile on your face. You need to find love and embrace it with open arms. You don't have to tell me that you'll do this, because I know you Scott, and I know that you would want me to rest in peace, and knowing that you are happy is the only way I will be able to" she continued, and then she just held him as he sobbed in her embrace. He didn't move from his position in her arms for quite some time, it was only the sound of shifting debris above that made him relinquish his hold on her. 

"Its okay, its Virgil, he's come to get you out" she told him, as she stepped away from him back into the light. "The little girl is waiting up top as well. She was always safe and sound" she told him, and smiled to herself at his relieved expression, even now Scott had been thinking of other people, he would never change and for that she was very glad. 

"Will I see you again?" he asked her softly, fearing that he already knew the answer.

"Only in your heart Scott, only in your heart" he replied, and blew him a soft kiss before turning her back on him for the last time, and walking away. 

////

Virgil got down to his brother in no time at all, and was immensely relieved to find his brother on his own two feet, and relatively unharmed. He was further surprised by his brother's condition. He had expected to find the older man stressed out about being stuck down in the enclosed space, and obviously finding no sign of the little girl. Yet he was stood with his arms folded across his chest, his heart seemingly lighter than it had been in weeks. Scott walked directly up to the younger man and shot him a grin.

"So the girl was out all along huh?" he asked, and Virgil was so shocked by the words he could only manage a silent nod in response. His surprise was multiplied when Scott pulled his younger brother into a brief hug, then turned and boarded the mole with no further comment. It took Virgil a moment to regain his senses and join his brother on the journey back to daylight and fresh air. 

End Chapter Fifteen

That's it for now guys and girls, there should be the final chapter posted tomorrow night. Please review!!!!


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen

Ah finally we reach the end of my story. Thank you to those who have stuck with me the whole way through, it is much appreciated. I hope that you have enjoyed this story and will review!!!

Chapter Sixteen

The improvement in Scott's demeanor was easily noticeable when the two brothers got back to the Island safe and sound. Sure the older man was still quieter than was the norm, but his soul didn't seem as lost in darkness as despair as it had for the previous weeks. Virgil didn't know exactly what, but he was pretty sure that something had happened in that barn to cause such a change in his brother. Jeff also seemed to of noticed, and actually commented o it to Virgil.

"Is there something that happened that I should know about?" he asked his second son, Virgil turned a puzzled gaze onto his father.

"Trust me Dad, if I knew what had happened, I would have told you. I'm as much in the dark as you are" he replied, his voice showing his confusion.

"Well have you tried talking to him about it? You know that if he's going to talk to anyone about whatever happened, it would be you" Jeff responded, squeezing his son's shoulder as he spoke. Virgil felt pride course through him at those words, despite his concern for his brother, he was very pleased that Scott trusted him enough to talk to him about whatever was on his mind, and even more so that it was so clear to their father. The younger mans sighed.

"Okay dad, I guess you're right I'll go and talk to him, see if he'll open up" with a final smile over his shoulder Virgil headed off to find her older brother. It didn't take him very long, Scott was sat very still, rather unusually for him at the piano. The piano had never been the older Tracy's favorite instrument he much preferred the guitar, yet there he was sat, seemingly deep in thought. 

"Hey Scott, are you okay?" Virgil greeted his brother. Scott swung his gaze around to his younger brother, and grinned lightly.

"Hey Virg, I'm fine, just thinking" he replied. Virgil took a deep breath, and then settled into his line of questioning.

"So bro, are you ever going to tell me exactly what happened down in that barn?" he asked, pasting a deliberately nonchalant expression on his face. Scott once more turned to face him.

"It's difficult to explain" Scott answered, surprising his brother with his willingness to talk. "Something very strange, that suddenly put things into perspective" he continued, and then started lightly playing a soft tune on the ivories in front of him, just as Virgil was about to walk away and leave his brother to his thoughts, Scott's clear tuneful voice began to sound out.

_Every now and then the softest breath upon my skin,_

_I feel you come back again _

Scott closed his eyes as he sang the words from his heart, only once before had a song summed up his thoughts and feelings so clearly

_And it's like you haven't been gone a moment from my side_

_Like the tears we never cried, like the hands of time were pulling you here again._

_Like the hands of time were pulling you here again_

Lucy's visit from the afterlife had meant so much to him, he had missed the soft lilt of his voice, and the warm chuckle as she laughed from her heart.

_And with all my heart I'm sure we're closer than we ever were. _

_I don't ever need to hear or see._

_I've got all the proof I need_

His heart ached at the thought that he would never see her stood before him ever again, never hear or voice or see her smile. He would never fall asleep as she held him in a tender embrace, and he would never get to tell her that he loved her.

_There are more than angels watching over me,_

_I believe oh I believe_

  
  
Yet surely in her heart she had known, after all she had come back to talk to him, juts those few moments shared between them had meant the World to him, he knew that if he died today he would die happy because she loved him and had forgiven him. 

_Now when you die, your life goes on,_

_It doesn't end here when you're gone. _

_Every soul is filled with light,_

_It never ends if I'm right_

He knew that they would forever be linked, after all you couldn't love somebody that much and not keep a piece of them with you. Despite the fact that he would never get to hold her again, he felt a lot of comfort just knowing that she was somewhere, watching over him, making sure he was okay. She could feel his love even from her death, and he felt hers as a warm glow deep in his heart. 

_Our love can even reach across eternity,_

_I believe oh I believe_

_Forever you're a part of me_

_Forever in the heart of me.___

_I will hold you even longer if I can._

Yet he couldn't ever find the true words to explain to Virgil exactly what had transpired, not without running the risk of being committed. Oh he knew that Virgil would want to believe him, yet he wouldn't be able to help the thought that it was his grief talking and not an actual event.

_Oh the people that don't see the most_

_Say that I believe in ghosts,_

_If that makes me crazy then I am _

_Cos I believe I believe. _

He had never felt as safe as when he had been trapped in that barn cocooned in the love of the woman. Her soft breath warming his cheek, and her gentle caress warming his heart. Yes he believed in what he had seen, whether it was only because he wanted to or because it was the truth, he didn't care. After all it was the belief that counts. 

_There are more than angels watching over me,_

_I believe, oh I believe._

_Every now and then the softest breath upon my skin,_

_I feel you come back again _

_And I believe. _

As he played the last note, a lone tear rolled down his cheek, and silence hung in the room like a shroud for some time. Eventually Virgil cleared his throat and turned to leave the room. Before he did though he looked once more at his brother.

"Scott? Would you answer me one question?" he asked quietly.

"Sure go ahead" Scott responded, feeling a lot lighter than even a few moments before.

2How did you know that the little girl was out safe and sound?" Virgil asked, and was puzzled when Scott chuckled lightly.

"A little angel told me" he eventually replied, before getting to his feet and leaving the room, leaving a confused Virgil behind.

End Chapter Sixteen

End More Than Angels

Yes that is truly it folks! Please let me know what you think and if it is worth me posting another TB fic that I have got in the works??


End file.
